


Just A Little Help

by fullmoon_nightowl



Series: masquerade [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, Dubious Morality, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Nymphomania, Schmoop, of the viagra variety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoon_nightowl/pseuds/fullmoon_nightowl
Summary: Jensen’s kind of insatiable when it comes to sex. When he starts dating Jared, he’s worried that Jared won’t keep up with Jensen’s sex drive, so Jensen keeps slipping viagra into his drinks. As it turns out, it wasn’t necessary at all.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: masquerade [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250426
Comments: 2
Kudos: 184
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	Just A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sixth round of the spn_masquerade for this prompt: Jensen knows he's insatiable. Borderline nymphomania, almost. There's nothing he loves more than getting pounded into the mattress for hours on end. He knows it's not fair to ask Jared to stay hard and on edge that long. Which is why Jensen doesn't ask him - he just quietly grinds up Viagra into Jared's drink each evening. If Jared treats Jensen like a god for putting up with Jared's "insatiable appetite," well, that's just the icing on the cake.

He shouldn’t. He really, really shouldn’t. Jensen told himself after the first time, this was it. But God, it had been amazing. Sex with Jared was mind-blowing on average days, but hopped up on Viagra when he could go again and again and again… Jensen has put the ground up pill in Jared’s beer before he’s even aware he’s done it. Fuck. Well. It’s the last time, he swears.

It is not.

“Fuck, Jen, you feel so fucking good.”

Jared’s pounding into Jensen, taking him over the backrest of the couch, the Golden Girls rerun forgotten on the TV. Jensen can’t speak, he’s too busy breathing because the couch digs into his belly, making him slightly lightheaded and God, he’s so close.

“Jay, please, gotta—”

“Yeah, yeah, let me…”

Jared’s hand wraps around Jensen’s dick, strokes him quick and tight and Jensen comes so hard he sees spots dancing in front of his eyes. It doesn’t take Jared long to follow and even though Jensen’s getting oversensitive, he still loves it when Jared keeps fucking him when he’s soft and relaxed.

Jared comes with a shout before collapsing onto Jensen's back. “I love you so much,” Jared says breathlessly, but reverently. “I swear, you’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Jensen smiles. “Love you too, idiot.”

Sometimes, Jensen goes out without Jared. They share a group of friends, but they’re also not attached at the hip. It’s good, healthy. And Jensen knows, Jared will be there when he gets home. Tonight, Jensen just went to see a movie with Danny—Jared, the heathen has no interest in the new Henry Cavill movie, but Henry Cavill’s butt is the cornerstone of Jensen’s and Danny’s friendship, so there was no way they wouldn’t go. And before Jensen left, he made sure Jared would miss him. Just a little. And if Jensen has texted from the movie theater, just before the film started, to give Jared plausible reason to await his return, well.

When Jensen gets out of the movie theater and has twenty-one texts from Jared, he feels a little bad. But mostly just really horny.

“Oh my God,” Danny says. “Really? Not even an after movie drink with your best friend?”

“Sorry.” Jensen’s really not. “But Jared is promising me whatever I want if I come home right now.”

Danny rolls her eyes. “Fine. Go fuck your boyfriend, you nympho. You know, Jared’s really the perfect guy for you.”

Jensen grins, but he does feel a little bad.

When he comes home, Jared is waiting for him, slams him against the wall and then fucks him without Jensen ever getting a chance to take his shoes off.

“I’m sorry,” Jared mutters afterward. “It’s just… I can’t think if you send me texts like that.”

Jensen smiles and kisses him, long and thorough. “Why do you think I send them? Now put me down so we can get naked and have proper sex.”

Jared perks up at that, literally. Jensen doesn’t feel bad anymore.

“Holy shit, is that a hickey?” Chad’s voice skips two octaves.

Jensen halts in the doorway. Chad and Danny are hosting the yearly post-Christmas decompress-from-family party.

Jared rolls his eyes. “I do have a boyfriend, you know.”

Chad dubious examines Jared’s neck. “Yeah, but you’re not in high school anymore.”

Jared grins stupidly, dimples popping in both cheeks. Jensen wants to drench them in come.

“Actually, it kinda feels like it. I don’t know.”

Chad looks up to the ceiling, takes a deep breath like he’s about to go to his martyrdom. “Heaven give me strength. Okay, tell me.”

Jared shrugs, blushes a bit. Jensen wants to see that blush while he tells Jared what exactly he’s going to do with him when they get home.

“I don’t know, it’s just… the sex is so fucking awesome and Jensen is just insanely beautiful so I kinda want to have sex all the time and he just rolls with it.”

“That’s awesome. And normal in a good relationship. I mean, not to brag, but Danny and I fuck like bunnies.”

Jared raises an eyebrow. “Three times a day? Every day?”

Chad’s mouth falls open. “But… how do you even find the time? You guys have jobs!” Chad gesticulates wildly. “You work!”

“Well, you know, mornings instead of working out, then usually once when we get home and once or twice before bed.”

Chad squints at Jared. “Okay, now you’re just making shit up.”

Jared shakes his head. “I kid you not, it’s like I’m sixteen again, boner all the time and almost no refractory period. And like… I was so scared Jensen would get annoyed or leave me.” Jared looks legitimately worried now and Jensen feels like a piece of shit. He never wanted Jared to actually worry!

“I mean, I know I have a big appetite, always have.”

Jensen knows. It’s one of the reasons it worked out so well between them from the beginning. And then, when the routine threatened to settle in Jensen didn’t want to lose that. So he had made sure they wouldn’t. Because Danny wasn’t wrong when she called him a nympho, Jensen just wants to get fucked all day, every day, with a really nice fat cock if you please. Jared has such a cock, plus he’s nice and funny and fuck-me-against-the-wall strong and just the whole sweet, mouthwatering package.

It hits Jensen suddenly, lurking just outside of Chad’s and Danny’s kitchen: he wants to marry Jared. Holy shit, Jared is definitely his happily ever after.

“Jensen just rolls with it,” Jared says to Chad, somewhere in the middle of explaining their sex life. “And I mean, I know he enjoys it, and I make sure he gets off every time and that I’m not too rough—”

Things could get even rougher? Jesus Christ in heaven, Jensen needs to get on that, stat.

“And I’m just scared this is all a dream and one day, he’ll have enough and leave me and I kind of want to spend the rest of my life with him.”

Jensen forgets how to breathe for a moment.

“Jensen loves you,” Chad says, uncharacteristically serious. “I know he does. Just... I don’t know, talk to him. If you guys can stop fucking long enough that is,” he tacks on with raised eyebrows.

Jared laughs, slaps Chad’s shoulder and for a moment, Jensen is stupidly happy that Chad is if most of the time entirely inappropriate, still such a good friend to Jared.

He sneaks away from the kitchen undiscovered and starts making plans.

It’s Friday night. Jensen comes home from cocktails with Danny only to get slammed against the door.

It’s exactly what he wants to happen when he comes home. He reaches for Jared, grips his ass tight. “Yes, please, missed you, missed your dick, fuck me now.”

Jared laughs, breathless and delighted, pushes Jensen around and fucks him with his face smashed against the wall.

After, they stumble to the bathroom together and shower. Where Jensen helps Jared get clean. Thoroughly. With his mouth.

After Jared comes down Jensen's throat and they get out of the shower, Jared spreads Jensen out on the bed, rims Jensen until he’s almost crying before he finally fucks him through his orgasm.

They curl up together under the blankets, exhausted and happy, and Jensen doesn’t realize until he wakes up the next morning with Jared’s mouth on his dick and two fingers in his ass, that he hasn’t put any Viagra in Jared’s drinks in the last week. And nothing in the way they fucked has changed.

“Oh.”

Jared takes his mouth off Jensen’s dick. “Good morning.”

Jensen stares down at him.

Jared’s face goes from excited and happy to worried in about a second. “I’m sorry,” he says and scrambles back. “I wanted to wake you nicely, you know, but I should have asked first, I shouldn’t just—”

Jensen leans forward and grips Jared’s arm “I love you, I love this, please don’t stop, I just had an epiphany.”

“An epiphany?” Jared asks dubiously.

“Yes. And I’ll tell you after the sex.”

Jared snorts but goes back to working Jensen up until he’s a begging mess. Only then does he fuck Jensen into the mattress.

“So,” Jared says afterwards. “Your epiphany.”

“I love you,” Jensen says. “And you’re kinda perfect.”

Jared laughs again. “You don’t have to butter me up if you want to fuck again, I’m game.”

“No,” Jensen says, then thinks better of it. “I mean yes. Always yes to sex with you. But, my point here is that I love you, and I think you’re perfect, especially for me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Jared’s mouth falls open.

Jensen rolls over to his nightstand and gets out the little box that has been living under a book and a spare box of tissues for the last three weeks.

Jensen takes a deep breath, pops it open. The ring is simple and gold.

Jared gapes like a fish. “You want this.” He gestures between them. “Forever?”

Jensen nods.

“Even with all the—” Jared flails and gestures, but Jensen knows what he means.

“ _Especially_ with all of that.”

A grin spreads over Jared’s face, slowly, double-dimpled. It’s like staring into the sun.

“Can you just say fucking yes, so I can kiss you?” Jensen asks impatiently.

Instead of answering, Jared kisses him. “Yes, yes, so much yes.”

Jensen sighs and falls back into the pillows. “I think we should celebrate.”

Jared grins and licks his lips. “Do you have something specific in mind?”

“Well…” Jensen reaches for another box in the nightstand. “I got another kind of ring...”

Jared rolls his eyes but kisses him again anyway. “You’re lucky I love you, you pervert.”

Jensen really, really is. Because it seems all the subterfuge wasn’t needed after all. He and Jared, that’s never getting old. There’s no danger of routine.

They fuck four times that day, as if to prove it. By the end of it, even Jensen needs a break. He doesn’t mind though, because cuddling with Jared? Also pretty fucking awesome.


End file.
